The Timid Cullen
by Chrysa-Hiyama
Summary: Maya is in an unhealthy orphanage where she is hated. When her doctor finds her and treats her will she confess the truth? Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Google images search Carlisle Cullen and that's where I got the picture
1. Prologue

As I heard footsteps approach me I was terrified. I was in an orphanage that was very quiet. It sounded like every person was going to hurt you. These shoes sounded different though. They were quick but calm. Maybe even dress shoes. I heard the door to my room open and I was shocked. It wasn't the owner. He looked different. Kind and warm. He had golden eyes and gold hair. He must have seen my shoe poke out because he tapped it. "H-hi," I stammered.

"Why are you under the bed?"

"Um because," I stuttered. I couldn't help it. He probably was a ruse. Just to lure me out. "Why you here?"

"To see you," he replied calmly.

"Why?"

"Maya," he chuckled. "You can't see me fully can you? So you can't recognize. Where's your light love?"

The way he spoke. Could he be my doctor? Wait why would he be here? "By the door," I muttered. He turned it on and I watched as he waited for me to climb out from under the bed. As I slipped out I could see him. "Hi," I breathed.

"What happened to your face?" He carefully touched a cut above my eyebrow. I shrugged pretending I didn't know. I had fallen down the stairs or rather was shoved and I fell backwards and the lowest thing was a stair so I continued my descent down the stairs rolling down. Ever since then I've limped around and had a cut. It was bad and I won't lie. But I passed it off. I always wore a bandana to cover it up. "Maya I need to get this stitched up." I backed up. Oh hell to the no. I was not going to the hospital. "Maya, that cut is severe. If you lose any more blood it'll be life-threatening. Please," he prodded.

"Fine," I sighed. He smiled and I followed him out and he had to notice every detail. He saw my limp, my eyes shut as I was exposed to the sun, and my lack of balance.

"Maya how long has that cut been there?"

"Um long enough," I answered.

"Not a number Maya," he sighed.

"I'd rather not say," I confessed.

"It's either tell me now or I put you under the gas," he chuckled darkly.

' _Darn you .'_ Yes I don't think or say certain words when I have a conscious. Nitrous Oxide a.k.a Laughing gas was my weakness. Just enough and I'd spill the truth. "I've grown tolerant to that stuff. Remember you've been my doctor since I was 4 and you've done it a lot," I reminded.

"True but I've been using weak stuff. I have the actual potent stuff ready when I need it. The gas is used Maya trust me. I just mix it with oxygen so its effects are lowered. Today it seems it may have to be straight up laughing gas," he chuckled. I ignored him and as we arrived he grabbed the mask and I thought he was kidding, but nope. This is straight up laughing gas. I closed my mouth and tried to not breathe in too much. But it didn't work. I lost myself a bit. "So Maya. How long has the cut been on your forehead?"

"3 months," I slurred out. He smiled in victory and I groaned as he put the oxygen mask over my face again and let the oxygen settle me down. "You jerk," I snapped.

"I said I would use it if you didn't co-operate with me. I followed through," he chuckled. I nodded and he grabbed the thread and needle. "Maya just look over towards my desk. It won't hurt. A lot. The gas still is semi in effect. Relax and this will be over before you know it." As I followed his instructions he was right. I didn't feel it. "There all finished." He threw the last bit of string out and taped my head.

" ." I knew that voice. A nurse that was infatuated wanted him and his attention.

"Come in Marcia," he called. She walked in looking proud.

"The orphanage cleared you. Maya is now in your name," she squeaked. As I covered my ears I looked at him and he nodded.

"Thank you Marcia," he responded. As she left I had mixed emotions. I was 13 and excited to be in a family. Not normal. At least to me. "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. "I'm confused. But okay. Just woozy," I admitted.

"It's the laughing gas. You'll be that way for a while. Come on. I'll get you out of here," he chuckled. I looked at him and he had a pill bottle in hand. "To answer because I see your eyes wandering to the pills, they are painkillers. Prescribed ones that is. These ones are stronger," he explained and I nodded. I was now Maya Cullen and I couldn't wait to meet the others.


	2. Chapter 1

As I walked into my new home I stayed behind Carlisle and he called a family meeting. I don't know what family he's thinking about but one with more than 7 people? Not really family moreover a coven. "Why is she hiding? Is she a little baby?" I growled in my mind. I was timid but nothing like that.

"No. Renesmee this is your new aunt," he answered.

"Oh so this is the reason you asked for a big dinner," a woman exclaimed. I poked my head out from behind his shoulder and saw a woman with curly hair. "No need to be afraid. You can come out," she promised.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and carefully brought me to his side. "This is Maya. Maya this is my wife Esme," he introduced. I wave and then grab my head. The room is beginning to spin around. He notices and makes me sit down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Minor pain," I lied. He looked at me skeptically. "I'm serious."

"I bring work home with me. Trust me. I have laughing gas downstairs too," he warned. I gulped and he knew he had won.

"Room was spinning," I admitted.

"I'll get you up to sleep then. You should be resting anyways," he muttered. He swiftly yanked me up and I was already falling asleep. I heard other sounds and turned over towards him. "Quit fidgeting."

"Sounds too loud," I muttered. He nodded and carefully laid me down on a soft material. I nudged around until I was comfortable and he I swear wrapped me in the softest cloud. Don't deny me my imagination world!

"I'm just downstairs call for me if something hurts," he chuckled. I nodded and went for the first time in forever a deep sleep.

 **Carlisle's POV**

After I tucked Maya in for a nap, Esme was at my side. "What's happened to this girl?"

"When I took her to the hospital she overreacted to light, limped and even had lots of injury. I still need to go to the hospital with her to finish the examinations. I just couldn't do it forever. She was under laughing gas," I admitted.

Esme brushed her brown hair away from her brow and I watched as she hid quickly. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Renesmee was being really loud. I quickly shook my head at her. "Why? She's a teen so it ain't a big deal!"

"Screw sleeping," she muttered. I groaned internally. Renesmee was intentionally making it difficult for Maya. When she stood up she barely had balance. Myself and Esme helped her balance herself out. "I'm fine," she promised. We all went downstairs and I saw the limp getting worse.

"Maya go to the car please love," I called. She nodded and I heard the door shut.

"Admittance?"

"Yes. Esme come with me. She'll need someone. This is going to be painful. Her leg might have a little damage. So she's gonna scream and kick. I know her. She will kick merely by accident," I assured.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Carlisle hurry up!" I chuckled at Maya's impatience. I crushed up a painkiller and mixed it into some orange juice and put it into a thermos and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she sighed and as she drank it her face twisted. "What did you?"

"The painkiller. I am sorry but it is the best way to assure you aren't in much pain," I promised. She nodded and by the time we arrived the sight was funny. She had the thermos to her mouth and she was asleep. Esme took a picture and I smiled as I carried her inside. She looked so fragile. She let me see her in her smallest state.

As I put her on a bed with the admittance bracelet her eyes started to flutter. "Where am I?"

"Back in the hospital," I answered. She looked mad.

"I didn't finish earlier. So I need to finish. You're limping and you reacted to light. I need to get a better examination. I promise we will try to be gentle. But if it hurts I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

As Carlisle examined her injuries Maya's painkillers took an even higher effect. She was getting tired. He saw and chuckled under his breath. "Maya you can sleep. I don't need you awake for a while. Besides we'll be here for a bit. The results won't be back until morning at least," he breathed.

"S'okay," she slurred. He quietly laughed and Esme threw a warm blanket over her while sleep consumed her. It made reading her charts a lot easier without her protesting Esme's attempts to settle her down.

"Any close results?"

"All I'm getting is flu,exhaustion or plain out abuse to the point where the body is failing her. Her heart still is fully functional as is her lungs and kidneys and liver. Her stomach has went the way of the dinosaur, for now at least. It has some damage so I'll have to operate on her to repair that, um her lungs seem to be healing, the kidneys are bruised so it'll take a lot of rest and water for that one. Now that I'm stating the damage I'm going with the abuse," he mused.

"Good idea. How's her head?"

"That's the weird part. No corruption to her cerebellum, no tumors, nothing. Maybe a concussion. So I'll treat it as such to be safe. Her leg broke with a fall and it goes up her thigh. So she had to have done a large tumble. Which makes me think those stairs are responsible. Her orphanage was unsafe. There was a large gap. Something tells me she fell backwards and after landing she began a long tumble and her head got hit quite a few times. She'll be in here for a few days after the procedure. Once Reynolds clears her we'll be home," he sighed.

"Cullen. We have an open OR for 4 hours from now. Take it?"

"Yes book Maya for a laparotomy."

"You got it."

He smiled and as the time came closer he held Maya's hand. He wanted to have a few moments alone with her. Maya had never trusted a single man except for him. He knew the anasthesia was already in effect and she was unconcious but he wanted to tell her what he felt at least. "Maya don't you dare give up this battle. We'll make it through. I promise you. Tonight I'll be there when you wake up. You'll live through this. You'll see that sunset you always rambled about in your sleep. I will make it happen. I will be there for you. Through all of it. I'm so proud of you. You pulled through the painful ordeal and now we'll end it. Just stay strong for me baby. I'll be right here to help you when you get up," he whispered as he hugged her before he began her surgery in the OR.


	4. Chapter 3

Maya finally woke up and Carlisle saw her and quickly hugged her as he pulled the throat oxygen tube out. "There you go. Come here," he breathed. He hugged her carefully and she smiled as he put a water bottle to her lips and as she drank she began looking around. He was relaxed since he had the day off and could just cuddle her. When she finished she yawned and hid her face in his courduroy shirt. "Want to take a nap?"

"Mmhm," she murmured. He smiled and as he laid her on his stomach grabbed the warm blanket from his car and wrapped her in it. She nuzzled into her dad's shirt and he smiled as he heard soft snores coming out of her mouth. Esme walked in and was so relieved.

"She's so quiet," Esme chuckled.

"Well she's probably only had concrete and maybe a blanket. So my body probably feels like a cloud to her and her new bed with feel like air," he chuckled.

As the morning continued all the kids arrived. Maya had finally woke up and she had grown attached to Jasper. He was able to be her cuddle buddy and she literally slept a lot. Finally the time came to where Carlisle could take out the needles.

As he took them out she began kicking and Carlisle carefully held her and shushed her to calm her down. "It's going to be fine," he soothed as her whimpers were reduced.

But finally Maya got picked up and Esme carefully buckled her in and in no time she fell asleep. She loved to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

As Maya woke up, she noticed she was back in her new bed. "It's over. I'm in bed. No more needles," she muttered. As she stood up she glanced out the window and saw her new brothers cutting wood. She chuckled and slipped on a clean outfit and grabbed her coat and shoes. She saw Carlisle was busy reading, so she snuck down the stairs and out the door to where the boys were.

"Hey. She lives," Emmett teased.

Maya couldn't help laughing. "Yeah I made it," she answered.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in over a decade," she confessed. She took the 10 split logs and carried them over to what seemed to be a wood box. As she placed them in carefully she had the boys gawking at her. "What?"

"You seemed so fragile that um," Jasper confessed. She nodded at the response. She knew the rest. Everyone thought Maya was this fragile child. Her family was a hardworking family before their death. Her father was a scientist (hence her fear of needles) and her mother a nurse. They cut logs, made fires, worked on a farm. Maya had a lot of hands on experience.

"Boys have you seen-?!" Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Maya putting wood away. "Never mind. Esme! She's outside with the boys!" Esme and Carlisle slipped on their shoes and coats as well. "We thought you were still up in bed," Carlisle confessed.

"I used to cut wood at 5:30 AM. I was sleeping in and my natural clock woke me up," she explained. He nodded and watched as Maya did help out with the wood and put the last 20 logs that were split away.

"There. That should do us for about a month," Esme chuckled.

"School starts again tomorrow. So will she be going back?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll take a Tylenol bottle with me in case, but I'll be okay," Maya answered.

"I don't see an issue with her returning. But still be cautious okay?" She nodded and went inside and noticed that there was a box laying out in the open with Maya's name on it.

"That box is your stuff," Carlisle assured. She nodded and gently opened it up and was relieved to see it was just some clothes and her school things. She pulled out her tote and put her books back in it and smiled in relief.

She then slipped downstairs and saw a beautiful piano and glanced at it. She loved playing piano, but she never touched it since it wasn't her's. As she read, she noticed Edward came back downstairs and sat at the piano and played it as if he was a composer.


	6. Chapter 5

As Maya woke up for school she felt the nerves eating at her. She was so scared to go back to school. As she went downstairs, Emmett could sense the unease and chuckled before hugging her. "Maya, don't focus on the fear. It'll be great. You'll go back and have some people as friends. If the people you had as friends can't accept you now, then they weren't your friends." She nodded and smiled as she heard Carlisle cooking.

He made her chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and she ate quietly. Maya really had back to school jitters. As she saw the clock hit 8:00 she knew it was time to go. Carlisle drove her to school and gave her a reassuring hug as she walked back in.

She noticed lots of stares and wasn't really paying any attention to them. She was taking Emmett's advice. Not to let anything intimidate her. She was their brave girl for going back so soon. She was kind of wishing she was home. Edward and Tanya were home alone and she hated that couple. She met Bella and knew that Bella was the only one for her new big brother.

When she got to her class, she noticed all her old friends chatting with the people they used to not like. So she realized why they didn't like them. It was because Maya was there. Instead of sitting by her friends, she sat in the front and was quiet. She didn't really do well with new people.

As her teacher came in he did a double take. "Maya! You're back," he breathed. Maya nodded and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too ," she responded. As she paid attention to his lesson, she was sketching quietly as well. She didn't even realize the day had passed. But as she walked out to the cars, she felt a shove and grabbed onto the railing as she fell backward.

"Can't this nightmare be over with? You actually came back?" She looked up to see her ex-best friends standing there. "If you didn't figure it out, we don't like you. Never have even. We just pitied you. Nobody ever notices you either. But now Renesmee does. So that's all that matters."

"I used to notice you. Until you picked on my sister. It's okay Maya, Dad's right under you. Drop down," Renesmee answered. As Maya let go, she clung to Carlisle tightly.

"It's okay Maya. I've got you. Let's go home and put on a couple movies yeah?" She nodded and he stayed in the back with her and cuddled her up. "I promise you. Today was the last day you suffered," he whispered to the almost asleep girl.


	7. Chapter 6

When they got home, Carlisle merely laid with Maya on the couch and slipped their favorite movie on. He knew she was too exhausted to talk about it at the moment. She was still frozen in shock about what happened. As Esme came inside and saw that, she figured it out. "What happened?"

Maya said nothing and merely hid her face in Carlisle's chest. He sighed and kissed her head while holding her tight to his chest. "We can talk about it later," he answered. Esme knew instantly that it had shaken Maya up.

"Do I have to go back to school?" Carlisle looked down and almost laughed. He knew what she said but it still sounded so muffled it was funny.

"Can you not ask things into my chest? Look away from it when you speak," he chuckled. She glanced up at him and shook her head before sitting up and grabbing her bag. She had something in it that she wanted him to see. As she got the paper out he was confused until she turned it around.

'Petition Maya Cullen coming back to School'. That was all there was and almost everyone in her class signed it. The few exceptions were two boys in the class and her teacher. "Oh Maya, when did you get this?"

"10 minutes before you saw me get flipped over the railing," she mumbled.

"Flipped over the what?!" Esme was scared straight.

"Yeah, a couple kids flipped Maya over the railings since she fell backwards. Instead of helping her back up, they let her dangle. She couldn't pull herself up. So Renesmee and I had to help her out. She basically fell straight down a couple flights of stairs without the stairs. Just dropped a few feet. This petition thing is news to me though. Maya, how much did you take today without a word?"

"Really need that number?"

"Yes. What they did was harassment to you," Esme answered. She sighed and nodded. She knew they wouldn't drop it. "I think instead of making dinner tonight, we're going out. Carver Cafe?"

"Sure," Maya answered. As all the kids got back, they knew going out to dinner was the best thing for Maya. Get her out in public where people would be stupid to make fun of her.


	8. Chapter 7

As Maya arrived with Carlisle and Esme to the cafe, she saw the kids from her school and she instantly tensed and covered her belt's release button. "They're here too," Renesmee sighed. Carlisle smirked and as the girls got out and merely put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and kissed her head in front of them and the others girls huffed under their breath. "What is it, dad? You're smirking," Renesmee whispered.

"The girls' faces give away what they are thinking. About how he did that in front of them. It's funny. How dirty and weak do we have to be? Really? Do they know how awesome Maya is?" Maya felt her face go red at that as they sat down.

"Edward, should you wish to live, don't say that again. I can't go red anymore," she warned as she put a menu up to hide her cheeks. As the girls walked in all the Cullens noticed that they went to a table full of adults. "Great. They have their parents for backup," she groaned.

"Dr. Cullen," his colleague Dr. Ren greeted. He nodded at his colleague and then the man pointed to her. "So I hear you defended your girl who lied today," he chuckled. Maya grabbed her butterknife tightly and Esme put her hand on Maya's hand and shook her head. She sighed and nodded before dropping it and Edward messed her hair before she pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Actually your daughter there was one of the ones who flipped Maya over the railing of the school. Ask them about it. I have the security footage. My wife demanded it after seeing the damage to her arms. Now if you don't mind Rob I'd like to have dinner with my family," Carlisle warned icily.

"Of course. My apologies," he answered shakily and left them alone. Maya looked at him flabbergasted and was trying to compose a sentence.

"I basically get all the people in the hospital to shut up and listen," he explained knowing why Maya couldn't find a single word in her sentence. She nodded and took a sip of her water as she calmed down before putting down her water carefully and flicking her finger towards the barstool. Edward glanced and lightly slammed his fist down so then the others knew. Maya spotted the orphanage owner. "Hey, he won't do anything. He's in public," he promised.

"Ah Maya," Alfonzo greeted. She nodded at him before he chuckled. "Surprised you haven't revolted them yet."

"Why would she? SHe's a beautiful child," Esme answered. Maya sighed and looked at him.

"You really can't let the fact that a girl kicked your sorry but go, can you?" Esme looked at her appalled. "He was arguing with me when I said that I was joining the local dojo saying a girl couldn't fight. I kicked his pride filled self to the curb in about 5 minutes," she explained before Emmett looked shocked. Maya looked cooly at Alfonzo. "Now can I eat my food or are you going to stand there and get in my way?"

"You," he began before he walked off. Carlisle watched and then looked at Maya waiting until she finished the bite of her sandwich.

"What?" She was confused. He first off almost snickered before pointing to her one side of her face and she groaned before wiping the side of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, mayo liked to stick to her.

"You kicked Alfonzo to the curb? On fighting?" She nodded as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Need a minute," she answered and Edward growled. "What?"

"Not you. I heard what those girls were thinking," Edward answered and Maya froze and looked at him.

"You what?"

"Edward," Esme sighed and that was when Edward realized. "He's the weird one. He somehow was born with the ability to read minds," she explained.

"Okay. Not that bad," she retorted.

"Anyways what's on their brain?" Carlisle was curious.

"They'll go after Maya when she's alone. So I suggest taking someone with you," Edward answered.

"Um actually I have to go too," Bella chuckled nervously and they walked to the girls' bathroom before Edward smirked.

"Nice try girls. Mess with one Cullen and you mess with all of us," he chuckled.

"Be careful what slips out of your mouth. Maya has no idea," Carlile scolded him and he nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Maya**_

As Bella and I went to the washroom she looked at me. "What?" I was so confused and I think I've earned that now.

"You're surprising everyone. You stood up to the abusive owner you had and the kids that pick on you at school," she answered. I shrugged and washed my hands as she looked at me. "But it's a face, isn't it? You act like nothing bothers you to the public eye but in reality, it does. You just never say it," she breathed.

"Does it really show?" She shook her head as I asked and I smiled in relief. "Then it's irrelevant."

"It's relevant. You have people to lean on now. You're not alone. Carlisle and Esme would be doing flips if you addressed them as your parents and you have 3 very protective older brothers. They want to help you," she warned. I sighed and nodded knowing she wouldn't drop it.

As we went back to the table I saw the girl giggling and I was confused so I merely ignored it. But as time passed and waitresses flirted with Carlisle, sorry but I need to put a comment there. Can you not see the ring, you blind women? He's married! Sorry, back to the relevant stuff. Carlisle paid for food and then as we were leaving I saw why the girls were laughing. Carlisle's car was egged.

"I'll just windshield wash the eggs off," he sighed before I shook my head. "What?"

"You'll cloud up the window if you do that. The chemical compounds mixed together make a hazy substance that doesn't just windshield wipe off," I warned. He and Esme looked at me shocked. "What? I do my chemistry research in spare time," I chuckled.

"Came in handy. There should be a few water bottles in the trunk. Grab them and there are also car wipes in the trunk too," he sighed. I nodded and Edward already had a case of water bottles out and I grabbed the wipes so we could start washing his car off. As soon as all the eg was off and we were certain of that we drove further into town. "We're heading to see Chief Swan. He'll get the girls," he explained.

"Dad will love to hear this," Bella chuckled. I shrugged and as soon as we arrived a man with a mustache was coming out. "That's him," Bella explained.

"Ah Carlisle," the man greeted.

"Charlie. We have some local eggers again," Carlisle greeted. Okay, so Police Chief Swan is named Charlie.

"Colleague's daughter and her friends again?" Carlisle nodded and I realized. Those kids were bullies.

"They're also going after my newest daughter. Maya puts up a good fight though," he explained.

"Any Cullen normally does," he responded. Bella smirked at me and I shrugged. "ANyways I'll speak to them," he promised.

As we drove back to the house I felt my eyes getting heavy. Okay, that's not normal, but Jasper smiled and hugged me to his side and that did it. I was out for the night.


End file.
